Exit Wound
by Lyra64
Summary: Quand Charles se fait tirer dessus par un de leurs suspects dans une affaire de meurtre, Erik tente d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Il ne s'attend pas à découvrir, sur la peau de son ami, les premiers mots qu'il lui a adressés lors de leur rencontre - des mots qui indiquent que Charles est son âme soeur. (Happy ending) (Challenge de mai pour le Collectif Noname).


Coucou tout le monde !

Voici un petit OS pour le challenge de mai du Collectif Noname : "Soulmate AU". (Oui je suis en retard, mais faites comme si le mois de mai avait quelques jours en plus, exceptionnellement cette année. Merci ;) )

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Stan Lee, Matthew Vaughn et Bryan Singer. Le titre vient d'une chanson de The Script.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Exit wound.**

Le silence qui suit le coup de feu est assourdissant.

Erik peut sentir de toute son âme la balle perforer les vêtements, la peau, se loger dans la chair. Il devine l'odeur ferreuse du sang qui s'écoule à profusion de la plaie.

Le corps s'effondre devant lui, la peau couleur de craie contrastant de manière morbide avec le noir de l'asphalte.

Le détective vit un de ces moments terribles où l'esprit se détache du corps pour contempler une scène de plus haut. Il n'a plus prise sur rien, et surtout pas sur ses pouvoirs qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, ont glissé avec impuissance sur le métal du pistolet.

C'est comme s'il revivait la mort de sa mère. Il imagine la voix de Shaw : "Je vais compter jusqu'à trois." Les paroles rassurantes d'Edie Lehnsherr tournent en boucle dans sa tête : "Alles ist gut, Erik. Alles ist gut."  
C'est la même angoisse qui lui tord les tripes. La même impuissance qui fait trembler ses mains.

Alors, comme lorsqu'il avait 12 ans, il laisse sa rage se déchaîner. Les armes des malfrats que son partenaire et lui cherchaient à arrêter se retournent contre leurs propriétaires. Les coups de feu claquent dans le silence de la nuit, mais Erik n'y prête aucune attention. Il se laisse tomber à côté de Charles, attentif au souffle qui glisse entre ses lèvres de manière erratique.

 _Vivant._

L'Allemand défait de ses doigts gourds la chemise imbibée de sang pour contempler l'étendue des dégâts. Il ôte son col roulé et le presse sur la blessure, tentant d'endiguer les flots de liquide vital qui s'écoulent vite, trop vite.

Charles tente de parler, mais une violente quinte de toux suivie de tremblements incontrôlables le font taire. La souffrance qu'il ressent heurte son ami par vagues télépathiques.

"Ferme-la, Xavier, marmonne Erik, appuyant davantage sur le point de pression qu'il exerce sur la poitrine de son meilleur ami. Les secours vont arriver, tu m'entends ? Tout ira bien..."

Il ne se rend plus compte qu'il répète cette phrase telle une litanie suppliante.

La peau de Charles est cireuse et glaciale. Sa cage thoracique se soulève à peine.

Les yeux d'Erik glissent sur le torse couvert de sang. Soudain, à la lueur blafarde des lampadaires, il croit apercevoir quelque chose au niveau du cœur. Il se penche brusquement en avant, dévasté à l'idée d'avoir trouvé une seconde blessure.

Mais ce sont des mots qui courent sur l'épiderme. _Les_ mots. Les premiers que vous adresse votre âme sœur quand vous la rencontrez.  
Charles a toujours gardé cette information secrète malgré leur amitié. Erik comprend soudain pourquoi.

Son cœur bat tellement fort que c'est la seule chose qu'il entend. Le hurlement des sirènes des ambulances ne lui parvient pas, pas plus que les vociférations de Howlett qui le force à lâcher son coéquipier.  
Le mutant le traîne vers sa voiture, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de l'hôpital. Il a l'audace de dire : "T'inquiète pas Lehnsherr, Chuck va s'en sortir."

Comment pourrait-il comprendre la violence de ce moment ?

* * *

"Tu es mort deux fois dans l'ambulance."

Ce sont les mots que prononce Erik à son réveil. Charles n'est pas bien sûr de tout comprendre – on ne peut pas mourir deux fois, c'est scientifiquement impossible. Sa tête lui fait mal, sa poitrine brûle, tout son corps irradie d'une douleur insoutenable et son coéquipier bavasse des inepties au pied de son lit d'hôpital.

Le regard d'Erik s'adoucit un bref instant et il sort dans le couloir pour appeler un infirmier.

Charles se glisse avec délectation dans les bras de la délicieuse morphine.

Avant de sombrer à nouveau, il entend son ami murmurer : "Il faut qu'on parle. Tu n'échapperas pas à cette conversation."

* * *

Quand Charles se réveille à nouveau, son visage a repris des couleurs et Erik ne craint plus (presque plus) qu'il fasse un troisième arrêt cardiaque.  
Il lui tend un verre d'eau sans un mot et soutient sa tête pour l'aider à boire. Charles lui sourit avec gratitude – et cela seul suffit à raviver la colère d'Erik. Il aurait pu ne plus jamais voir ce sourire. Il aurait pu ne jamais apprendre la vérité.

"Mes mots sont écrits sur ta peau," lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Son ami ferme les yeux, comme sous le coup de la douleur. Il les rouvre quelques instants plus tard, et il a ce regard déterminé qu'il prend lors de leurs enquêtes, quand il a décidé qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de son idée.

"Approche-toi", dit-il d'une voix douce.

Erik s'assoit prudemment sur le bord du lit. Son ami repousse les couvertures et fait glisser le haut de sa tenue d'hôpital, grimaçant à cause de se blessure.

"Arrêter de remuer, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure." marmonne l'Allemand, qui essaie de ne pas fixer la poitrine du brun et les mots qui ressortent sur la peau blanche.

Charles sourit. "Tu t'inquiètes trop. On est dans un hôpital, je ne risque rien."

Il saisit délicatement la main d'Erik et l'approche de l'écriture sur son torse. Les doigts du détective effleurent la peau, un mélange complexe d'émotions faisant naître une boule dans sa gorge à ce contact.

"J'ai pensé que mon âme sœur devait être un sacré sauvage, quand ils sont apparus."  
Erik ricane.  
"Tu n'étais pas loin du compte, pas vrai ?"

"Oh, tu sais aussi être charmant, quand tu cherches à obtenir des informations sur nos suspects..."

Ils échangent un sourire. Cette complicité a toujours ponctué leur quotidien d'enquêteurs, rendant supportables les affaires les plus sensibles. Ils forment un duo efficace grâce à leur amitié et à la confiance qu'ils s'accordent pleinement.  
Ou du moins, c'est ce que Erik croyait.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? demande-t-il, amer. On se connaît depuis quatre ans, Charles. Quatre ans, putain. On travaille ensemble tous les jours, on passe nos week-ends ensemble, et tu n'as jamais pensé à me dire que tu étais ma foutue âme sœur ?"

Les doigts de Charles lâchent les siens pour aller triturer nerveusement les draps.

"Tu étais marié avec Magda," dit-il finalement d'une voix neutre.

Le nom de son ex femme irrite un peu plus le détective.

"On s'est séparé il y a presque deux ans," rétorque Erik, agacé par autant de mauvaise foi.

"Mais c'est elle qui t'a quitté," nuance Charles.

"Ca ne... ça ne veut rien dire, arrête de te chercher des excuses."

Le brun soupire – Erik a envie de le frapper.

"Tu étais encore amoureux d'elle. Tu l'es peut-être encore un peu."

Le cadre en métal du lit se met à grincer.

"Pour un télépathe, tu manques vraiment de discernement."

Charles hausse les épaules.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de lire ton esprit pour savoir ce que tu ressens, Erik. Je te connais."

Il pose prudemment sa main sur celle de son ami.

"Magda est la mère de tes enfants et ton premier amour. Tu n'as pas cessé de l'aimer juste parce qu'elle t'a quittée. Tu seras toujours attaché à elle, et c'est normal. Je n'avais pas le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit, même si je suis ton âme sœur. Surtout parce que je suis ton âme sœur."

Erik cherche à dire quelque chose, mais Charles le coupe.

"Te savoir heureux, même sans moi, c'est le plus important. Tu es mon âme sœur, et je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à être avec moi juste parce que tes mots sont sur ma peau."

Erik écarquille les yeux et se demande, paniqué, pourquoi l'air ne semble soudain plus vouloir approvisionner ses poumons.

"Tu... m'aimes," s'étrangle-t-il.

Charles éclate de rire devant la mine déconfite de son coéquipier, avant de s'interrompre brusquement, le souffle coupé pas la douleur.

Erik se penche vers lui, dévoré d'inquiétude.

"Reste tranquille, crétin! Je vais chercher quelqu'un."

La petite chambre est bientôt envahie par des infirmiers et la doctoresse, qui lui reproche à mi-voix de ne pas l'avoir prévenue que son patient s'était enfin réveillé.

Erik quitte l'hôpital dans un état second. Il passe chercher ses enfants chez Magda, et la vision de son ex-femme lui rappelle brutalement les mots de Charles. Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas se débarrasser de tout un pan de sa vie, de sa découverte de l'amour, de la naissance de ses enfants, et des années de vie commune.  
Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'était pas prêt à se lier à son âme sœur ?  
La réponse lui échappe, tandis qu'il serre Lorna contre lui, écoutant les jumeaux lui raconter leur journée avec enthousiasme.

Lorsqu'il s'endort cette nuit-là, Charles occupe toutes ses pensées.

* * *

Assis sur le bord de son lit d'hôpital, Charles attend impatiemment que Raven vienne le chercher pour le ramener à son appartement.

Il a toujours détesté les hôpitaux : lorsqu'il est trop faible, il lui devient impossible de se protéger de l'esprit des gens qui l'entourent, et les pensées qui l'assaillent sont celles de gens accablés par la maladie.

La porte s'ouvre et Charles s'apprête à accueillir sa sœur avec le sourire, mais ce n'est pas elle qui se trouve dans l'encadrement.  
Erik a l'air nerveux, son regard papillonne sur le peu de mobilier de la pièce, avant de se poser sur Charles.

"J'ai supposé que c'était normal d'aller chercher son âme sœur à l'hôpital", marmonne le détective. "Et Raven était d'accord."

Un sourire vient étirer les lèvres de Charles, qui tend la main vers son ami.

"Aide-moi à me lever, si tu es une âme sœur digne de ce nom."

Erik roule des yeux mais s'approche tout de même du lit. Le brun le laisse l'attirer vers lui et se penche un peu en avant, reposant sa tête contre son épaule.

"Merci," dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

"Pourquoi tu me remercies ?" murmure Erik tout contre ses cheveux dont le parfum familier lui serre la poitrine.

Charles se contente d'un sourire comme réponse.  
Lorsqu'ils sortent de l'hôpital, leurs mains sont jointes.

* * *

Les enfants accueillent Charles avec une montagne de dessins tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Lorna est tellement excitée que les ustensiles de cuisine se mettent à flotter partout dans l'appartement, et Charles doit retenir son fou rire tandis que Erik cherche à tout remettre en ordre.

Quelques heures plus tard, son ami s'effondre dans le canapé à côté de lui, visiblement lessivé.

"Les enfants sont couchés", souffle-t-il. "J'ai cru qu'ils ne se calmeraient jamais quand je leur ai dit que tu allais rester avec nous pour quelques temps."

Le brun remonte la couverture sur son visage pour cacher ses joues qui rosissent de plaisir.

L'affection que lui portent les enfants d'Erik n'a jamais cessé de l'émouvoir.

"Ils t'adorent", dit Erik, et Charles se rend compte qu'il a projeté ses émotions sans le vouloir.

Il vient timidement reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, qui glisse sa main dans la sienne.

"Montre-la moi," demande Charles d'une petite voix.

Erik remonte lentement la manche de son col roulé, dévoilant sur son avant bras les premiers mots que son âme sœur lui a adressés.

 _A terre._

"Tu ne m'as pas entendu quand je les ai prononcés," commente Charles.

"Non, j'étais trop occupé à gérer la fusillade. Et puis tu t'es jeté sur moi en criant, et je n'avais aucune idée de qui tu pouvais bien être."

"J'ai mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi tu ne réagissais pas. J'étais embarrassé à l'idée d'amener moi-même le sujet sur le tapis."  
"Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de faire mieux que toi, dans ces circonstances," fait remarquer Erik, songeur.

Il se dégage de l'étreinte de Charles écarte la couverture. Ses yeux posent une question silencieuse à laquelle son ami répond en hochant la tête. Alors, avec des gestes précautionneux mais assurés, Erik lui retire son t-shirt et contemple, juste au niveau du cœur, les premiers mots qu'il a adressés à Charles.

 _Lâche-moi, bordel._

Il étouffe un rire embarrassé.

"Ca ne devait pas être évident d'avoir une telle marque, quand tu devais te changer dans les vestiaires pour les cours de sport pendant ta scolarité."

"Oh, c'est pour ça que je le couvrais avec des bandages. Toutes sortes de rumeurs circulaient à ce sujet, d'ailleurs..."  
"Déjà que tu devais avoir une réputation de premier de la classe..."

Charles lui donne un coup de coude.

"Tu es juste jaloux."

Ils rient silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Puis Erik vient effleurer la marque de Charles du bout de ses doigts, savourant le frisson qui parcourt le corps de son âme sœur.

"J'étais énervé," explique-t-il. "Un de mes suspects était en train de s'enfuir, et un crétin se jetait sur moi et me plaquait à terre."

"C'était pour t'éviter de te prendre une balle. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu manipulais le métal."

"Dire que tu essaies tout le temps de me faire croire que tu sais tout sur tout."

Charles saisit sa main et porte ses doigts à ses lèvres... Avant de mordre vigoureusement l'index, ce qui fait pousser à Erik un petit cri de surprise mêlée de douleur.

"Espère de sauvage !"

"Chuuuut, tu vas réveiller les enfants."

Il garde la main du détective fermement serrée dans la sienne pour l'empêcher de la retirer. Puis il glisse l'index dans sa bouche et laisse sa langue courir dessus.

"Je suis ton âme sœur. Est-ce que ça ne me donne pas le droit de te marquer comme je veux ?"

Erik ne dit rien et se penche pour l'embrasser. Charles prend ça pour un oui.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit texte.


End file.
